1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications between a server and client terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a lot of well-known data communication systems, each of which allows data communications between client terminals and a server via a LAN or a public network such as the Internet. Usually, such a communication system utilizes an application server provided with necessary application programs, and is configured to enable client terminals to activate the server in order to browse, input or update data.
When the Internet is used, an operator at the client terminal usually activates a browser, and runs an application program on a browser screen, and performs data communications. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-240605 has proposed such a data communication system.
The use of the browser for data communications would lead to a problem that the data are browsed, entered or updated by manipulating each browser screen. This means that a great amount of data should be transmitted and received, and that loads applied onto the Internet are increased. Sometimes, the data transmission and reception may not be executed with a good response. Further, the higher a usage rate of the Internet, the more often the data communication may not be carried out with a good response.